Disaster in the Kitchen
by Willow Tree1
Summary: NEW! An amusing one-shot fic in which Gohan and his twin brother, Gowen (own character), when they were little boys. It's Chi-Chi's birthday, and this calls for a cake, but how will two five-year-olds manage to bake a cake without causing a disaster?


Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh! I wrote this one-shot fic as part of a journal written from the point of view of an imaginary character, Gowen, who is the twin brother of Gohan. Gowen is my own character, too, so, bear with me, here! Anyway, I just wrote this one day and thought that it might be interesting or amusing to read. So, continue on!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters of Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z belong to me! Don't sue me!  
  
(Flashback = ***)  
  
  
  
Disaster in the Kitchen  
  
~ by Willow Tree aka Willa  
  
  
  
"Don't look at me to bake a cake," I said nervously, backing away from her. The last time I tried to bake a cake ended in a total disaster. Well, maybe not a total disaster, but we sure did make a mess! Well, Gohan and I were only around five years old at the time.  
  
*** I woke up with the sun in my eyes. I shook Gohan awake and went to see what was for breakfast.  
  
"Hey Gowen, what's for breakfast? I'm starving," asked Gohan coming into the kitchen behind me.  
  
"I don't know. But there's lots of cereal boxes in the cabinet!"  
  
"Mmmm, that sounds like a good idea,"  
  
"Yeah, but where's mom?" Just then, Gohan found a note on the refrigerator.  
  
"What's it say?" I wasn't as good a reader yet as he was.  
  
"It says: Dear Gohan and Gowen, I went to the super market to get some groceries. Be back soon. Don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, ok? -Love, Mom. P.S. Boys, I also want you to do 3 pages in your math books today."  
  
"Alright! Play time!" I shouted.  
  
"Wait! Mom said to do math problems," Gohan said.  
  
"Don't worry, we can play first and do math later. Why do you want to do math problems anyway? They're no fun."  
  
"Nnnnn. all right!" He finally agreed. While we were eating our cereal, Daddy came through the door with a bbbbiiiiigggg fishy.  
  
"Hi guys!" He greeted us brightly. "Today's Mommy's birthday, did you two forget?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" We acknowledged in unison.  
  
"Is that why you have that extra big fishy?" Asked Gohan.  
  
"Yep," replied Daddy with a big smile.  
  
"We should bake a cake," I declared.  
  
"A really big one," Gohan agreed.  
  
"I'll be in the backyard. Call if you need anything ok?" Daddy left us to our planning and departed, but not before grabbing a box of cereal on his way out. We quickly finished breakfast.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
We found a cookbook and came across a big fancy picture of a pink frosted cake. Reading the ingredients, we set about gathering them all. I climbed on top of the counter looking in the high cabinets while Gohan looked in the fridge.  
  
"Look Gohan, I found the flour," I said, very pleased with myself. Jumping as high as I could, I grabbed the bag. My landing was a little sloppy though. I teetered precariously on one foot for some time trying to regain my balance but to no avail. I fell anyway. POOF! The flour bag broke open as I landed.  
  
"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my backside.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Yep," When the dust cleared, Gohan broke out laughing. "Hee-hee, you look like ghost!" I was covered with flour from head to toe. In fact, the whole kitchen was covered in a thin layer of white powder. I wiped some flour from my face.  
  
"Hee-hee, your hair is all white too," I laughed. "Ok, back to business."  
  
"I got the eggs and milk," called Gohan. We laid our ingredients out on the counter, counting them. I did the checking.  
  
"Eggs?"  
  
"Got them."  
  
"Water?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Milk?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Flour?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Yum."  
  
"Frosting?"  
  
"Yes-siree."  
  
"Oil?"  
  
"Uh-hn."  
  
"Ok then! We got everything," Gohan said. He got out the huge mixing bowl and poured the whole bag in.  
  
"That should be about four cups!" he said.  
  
"It says to put in three eggs. Eggs are good for you. I'll put all seven in." I carefully cracked the last seven eggs in the carton and dumped them in.  
  
"Milk is good for you too. It says only one cup, but this should be enough," Gohan said as he poured in at least half the gallon. We hardly bothered with the measuring. We added about three cups of sugar to it too.  
  
I got out the electric eggbeater and turned it to maximum power. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pieces of liquidy dough went flying in all directions, splattering everywhere. Which meant the walls, floor, and us.  
  
"Turn it off! Turn it off!" shouted Gohan as a glob smacked him in the face.  
  
"I'm trying!" I yelled back.  
  
"What's all the racket - Whoa!" Daddy came in. He ducked, narrowly missed being splattered by a glob. I finally wrestled the beater under control.  
  
"Holy Moly! Chi Chi's going to have a fit if she sees this mess!" he exclaimed, sweat dropping. Then he looked at us; "You two have really gotten yourselves into a mess! Look at you Gowen, you're covered in flour!" I looked up and gave him my most innocent smile. "We'd better get this place cleaned up before your mom gets home."  
  
"Can we finish the cake first Daddy?" asked Gohan.  
  
"All right, but go easy on the beating this time ok Gowen?" He turned the power down to a minimum for me. When I was finished with the batter, we had to get the cake into the oven, which almost didn't fit. We successfully got the kitchen cleaned up with Dad's help. He also helped clean us off the best he could.  
  
20 minutes later, BRRIINNGGG!  
  
"Cake's done!" Goku announced. "Boy, that smells good! I'll say, you guys did a pretty good job!" We beamed proudly up at him. Gohan wrote the words on the cake and we all helped to decorate it. We just finished lighting the last candle when Mommy came back.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" we shouted.  
  
***  
  
The cake actually didn't turn out too badly. Maybe a tad bit sweet, but fairly good coming from two five year olds.  
  
  
  
A/N: ^_^ Hope you liked it! Any comments or constructive criticism would be appreciated! Just click that little lavender button down there and drop a line, please! But NO FLAMES!!!! ^_^ I might actually write more if I get some encouragement. ::hint hint:: K, 'till next time, bye! 


End file.
